k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōhei Akagi
is the newest member of Homura and a childhood friend of one of their seniors, Saburōta Bandō. Appearance He is a slim, young man of average height with straw-colored hair and brown eyes. Shōhei commonly wears silver jewelry such as a keychain necklace, wristwatch and studded earrings.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Sometimes, he exchanges his keychain necklace for two segmented ones instead. Shōhei wears an open red jacket, that also has black inner lining, with an upturned collar and the sleeves rolled up. Underneath, he wears a simple white T-shirt. He wears blue jeans and simple sneakers. In addition, Shōhei always wears a blue baseball cap, though the design differs from time to time. He currently has two: one with red flames and another with a single flame pattern on the front, with the words "HMD" signed in the center of it. His Homura insignia is located on his left bicep.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Personality Shōhei is a very cheerful and optimistic person; such traits tend to draw others to him, whether they want to or not. He is somewhat oblivious to most things such as simple, yet lengthy explanations regarding a membership in Homura. However, he is not at all unintelligent and can be strategic, especially in the midst of a difficult situation. He is also very loyal towards friends; when a female friend of his is under great pressure by her new boyfriend, who is also a leader of the Rakshasa drug dealing gang, he goes to save her, despite the costly risks. In addition, he continues to view his fellow Homura members as friends, even Bandō, despite the latter's then hostility towards him. History As a kid in his kindergarten days, Shōhei was friends with Saburōta Bandō. They were once caught in a love triangle, in which Bandō had a crush on a girl named Saya, who liked Shōhei instead. Though he did not share her feelings, Shōhei still kissed her, as she wanted him to.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-30 Furthermore, as he grew older, Shōhei would become more popular and skilled in many talents, such as sports.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 31 However, his swimming skill was still inferior to Bandō's, who would later save him from drowning after a reckless swim in a river.K Manga: Chapter 2, Page 32 Several years later, Shōhei was talking to a friend of his, who said that she was now dating one of the leaders of Rakshasa, a drug dealing gang. He wondered whether her taste in men was really bad. She stated that regardless, should she be in any sort of trouble, Shōhei would be there to save her.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 One day, she would come to Shōhei, crying about the terrible things that she was forced to do, as well as the threats she was given. Worried, Shōhei hugs her and says that things will be fine.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-5 Sometime after, Shōhei went to the Homura's headquarters, which was a small bar, hoping to become an official member. He first met the owner, Izumo Kusanagi, and was then introduced to most of the other then-current members. Shōhei even encountered Bandō, expressing both excitement and relief in seeing a familiar face within those of strangers. Bandō did not show the same emotions and asked angrily why he would want to join Homura. In response, Shōhei stated that it would be "cool", as everyone knew of the legend regarding the group, adding that he didn't think anyone would not want to join.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 3-9 Shōhei is then taken to see Homura's King, being led to the second floor of the bar by Totsuka. They encountered Anna along the way, who startled Shōhei with her distant behavior, as well as her unusual tendencies. Behind her, though, was the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. Although nervous at first, Shōhei built up the will to proclaim his desires to join Homura. Mikoto extended his hand out to him but before they can shake hands, mysterious flames are conjured around Mikoto's palm, immediately catching Shōhei's attention and forcing him to stop. He was told that, if he wanted to join Homura, he would have to shake hands with the King; thus, Shōhei did. He was surprised to see that the flames did not hurt. Shōhei then noticed the insignia of Homura being tattooed across his arm as he was told that he was now an official member of the Clan.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-18 Following his introduction, Shōhei slowly began to build up friendly relationships with the other members, who were cautious towards him at first. Shōhei stated that since they were all together, they should take care of him; almost everyone did not seem to mind. Shōhei attempted the same approach with Bandō, though instead, he ordered that Shōhei must listen to him since he was the senior member. However, Shōhei took his orders lightly.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 The next few days did not improve their relationship. Shōhei had trouble following, or at least listening to the general rules Bandō tried telling him. It eventually got to the point where Bandō would simply nag him over petty things, such as cleaning. Rikio would even ask if their relationship was really as good as Shōhei claimed, even asking Totsuka if he would help them. However, Shōhei still kept to his words, and Totsuka said he wouldn't do much since he and Bandō did know each other, though he added that if anything troubled Shōhei, they can talk.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-25 One rainy day, Shōhei left the bar.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 While out in the cold rain, he begins to demonstrate power over his Aura, telling himself that he can now fight alone. He then picked up a metal rod and held it in his hand.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34, 41, 44 Once the rain had subsided, Shōhei was already at a Rakshasa warehouse, in which his friend was located in, along with other members of the drug dealing gang. He started to lose confidence in himself when he is struck by Bandō, who'd followed him. Shōhei confirmed that he only joined Homura as to gain power and was scolded for that, being reminded of the comrades he'd gained in his recent time with the Clan, which Bandō asked are simply additions to him; such thoughts caused Shōhei to feel ashamed. When Bandō said that they should get going anyhow, Shōhei asked if he was really going, and is told that he is his junior.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-10 The duo intrude into the warehouse, with Shōhei saying that they're here to raid them. They begin their attack. While fighting, Shōhei notices a sudden change in his strength, but is warned not to lose control. They wandered around the warehouse and continued to take out the drug dealers until both entered a room with multiple men, one of them holding a knife to Shōhei's friend, who was also tied and gagged.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-17 Shortly after, after an unknown amount of time, Shōhei and Bandō are left grievously wounded on the ground, bleeding profusely. Though still smiling, Shōhei apologized to Bandō for bringing him into the situation. Suddenly, one of the Rakshasa attempted to club him with his metal rod, though Bandō took the hit for him, eventually collapsing into Shōhei's lap. He reminded him that comrades were not just additions to power.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-21 With that being said, the others of Homura arrive, attacking one of the drug dealers who was about to kill Shōhei's friend. Mikoto, who was also in the group, scolds Shōhei for getting "drunk on his own power". Afterwards, he and the others disposed of the Rakshasa.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-29 Eventually, night fell. With his wounds patched up, Shōhei met with Bandō on a bench near a street lamp. He laughed at Bandō's broken sunglasses, and his subsequent yelling from Izumo, before then thanking him for his cooperation earlier. Bandō explained that Homura was not a group that allowed their comrades to perish and that it was their whole Clan, not just himself, that rescued Shōhei. Nonetheless, Shōhei still thanked him for saving him that day, just like in their younger years, and they share a laugh together.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-34 Near the end of February, Shōhei went out and played baseball in an open park, along with his fellow Red Clansmen. He maintained a cheerful deposition throughout the game, running happily to home base after Mikoto scored a home run.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 After the game, which had been interrupted with the arrival of assassin Maria Yubikiri, Shōhei listened as Izumo told Chitose over the phone specific information regarding the woman; one of the notes included is the fact that she is a Strain. Shōhei was then explained what a Strain is, compared to a typical Clansman. He asked where Izumo received such information about Maria but was told it was a trade secret.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 That evening, Totsuka explained to the rest of Homura about Maria and her actual intentions. Shōhei commented on how it was a sad story. He later mentioned to Totsuka about how, unlike Strains, using the power he was given Shōhei can create bonds.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 32-34 Shōhei was later shown restraining Yata, alongside Totsuka, from attacking Eric Sutr.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 17 Plot Shōhei accompanies his fellow Homura members on a mission: "interrogate" one of the city's gang leaders to find out more about their new target. Shōhei, Bandō and Rikio are placed in Izumo's team and they head to the gang leader's hotel suite.K Anime: Episode 1 Shōhei disguises himself as a pizza delivery man doing his job, allowing someone to open the door, and thus, entrance for his team into the suite. Mikoto and Anna arrive shortly to begin the "interrogation"; however, they are unable to extract any useful information, so they leave, albeit disappointed. The group head out but are stopped on the second floor, having been approached by SCEPTER4. Shōhei and the others quickly initiate in battle with the blue uniformed people; although, they are left seemingly defeated, with Mikoto even being arrested and jailed. Sometime after, while out having a drink, Shōhei notices Yashiro Isana walking in the streets, immediately believing him to be his group's target. He sends a picture of him to his fellow members before leaving in pursuit of the white-haired teenager. While chasing after him, albeit unsuccessfully, he meets with Rikio and the two pursue Yashiro together; they are able to catch up with him at one point and Shōhei launches an attack, which Yashiro dodges. They eventually corner him in an alley with Izumo; however, Yashiro ends up escaping anyway. Shōhei later retreats to a Homura van, where he hacks into the city's networking, allowing him to post a bounty request of 10 million ¥ for the capture of Yashiro Isana. Afterwards, he is seen running towards Yata alongside Bandō after the skateboarder's battle against the "Black Dog", Kuroh Yatogami.K Anime: Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Equipment References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homura